1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a spreader for a fluid distribution system for particulate material.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art, the distribution of inorganic fertilizers has been accomplished in many different vehicles including truck mounted spreaders that utilize air for entraining the material and distributing it through wide booms. Self-propelled units generally have long, laterally extending booms at the rear of the truck, and can use various types of air entraining manifolds for distributing the materials. The rear mounted booms are susceptible to load and bounce problems when moving over rough ground.
The "Valmar" airflow applicator is a spreader that mounts in a pickup body and entrains material in a stream of air and sends the material out through tubes that extend laterally from a pickup body. The unit is made so that when mounted in a pickup box the boom assembly is close to the cab of the pickup. The Valmar airflow device individually meters materials into a type of receptacle and then entrains the material to be sent into each of the conduits in a flow of air. The device is made by Valmar Industries in Canada.